<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's A Light At The End Of The Tunnel by FantasyNerd306</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383356">There's A Light At The End Of The Tunnel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNerd306/pseuds/FantasyNerd306'>FantasyNerd306</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark fic, Extremely Dark Themes, Not for the faint of heart, Stex!Machina AU, Threats of Death, Violence, like a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNerd306/pseuds/FantasyNerd306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally! The sequel to An Unexpected Friend is here! This takes place in my AU. After the machines have won the war, and taken over the world, and the human survivors were enslaved. This story follows the journey of two children: Ethan and Alison. Everything was going well, until the machines found them. Will they be able to survive in such a cruel and cold world? Takes place in my AU, and warnings will be in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This story will get darker as it progresses. This will quiet possibly be the darkest fic I have written, and perhaps the most ambitious. Warnings will be here. So far there are no warnings for this chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Over here, Alison! This looks like a great spot to hide for the night." Ethan whispered, and pointed at a small crevice between two large moss covered rocks. Ethan, and his twin sister, Alison, were some of  the very few lucky humans that had avoided capture, or being killed by the machines that had conquered, and enslaved most of the human survivors after the war.<br/>
Alison walked around in a circle around the two large rocks. The thick foliage around it could provide them with some protection, and much needed camouflage to help them stay hidden from those things, but there was just one problem. There was only one way in, and out. If the machines find them there, their fate would be sealed.<br/>
"It seems okay, but the machines will definitely find us if they turn their dogs loose, and the dogs track us down to here." Alison did her best to keep her fear under wraps, but it seemed Ethan was just as terrified. The machines, especially the rolling stock, seemed to be so gentle, and sweet in the stories their grandparents used to tell them. Now it seemed too good to be true. The machines were bent on destroying humanity.<br/>
The whole family was forced into hiding, only to be torn apart just months later when some of the rolling stock found them. She would never forget that dreadful day. The memory still fresh in her mind as if it was yesterday.<br/>
<em>They all had thought they had finally escaped the iron grip of the machines, until a patrol used their dogs to track down any humans in their district in the middle of the night. Alison, and her brother were fast asleep when their parents desperately shook them awake. That was when she, and her brother heard the dogs barking outside the bunker.<br/>
They had made a plan just for this situation. Alison, and her brother crawled into the cabinets, and closed the cabinet doors just as the patrol broke through the hatch of the bunker. Alison, and her brother stayed dead silent, despite hearing the patrol tearing the bunker apart, and the screaming of their parents. It seemed like hours until the whole bunker had finally gone quiet.<br/>
They waited for another hour before peeking from their hiding place. The bunker was completely ransacked, and their parents were nowhere to be seen. The patrol was gone, thankfully, but hard telling what they had done to their parents before taking them. They were able to live off of the supplies that were left in the bunker for a good few months before they were forced to leave once the supplies ran out. Now they were alone in the wilderness, hoping they wouldn't get caught by a patrol</em>.</p><p>	"I'll gather some food for us, and you can gather firewood, Ethan. Do you remember the signal?" Alison raised an eyebrow at Ethan. She had developed a simple, yet effective method of raising the alarm for each other, while going unnoticed by patrols. Ethan nodded.<br/>
"Whistle like a warbler, and stay close to each other, right? That way we can hide quickly when a patrol comes." Ethan asked her. He wasn't as clever as her, but he was definitely shier than her. Alison nodded.<br/>
"Yep. Now, hurry. We need to get this done by sunset." Alison headed for the ruins of the town that wasn't too far away as Ethan started to gather firewood to fuel the fire that would keep them warm for the night.</p><p>	Alison scrounged the ruins, hoping to find a hidden stache of food, so she and her brother could have a slightly decent meal for once rather than the usual nuts, and berries. She groans in frustration when her search came up empty. The machines had taken over the land where the animals were as hunting grounds, and to even set foot onto their territory was a death sentence. Looks like it will be nuts, and berries again for tonight. Well, she, and her brother should be grateful for the fact that they are still alive, or captured by those wretched machines.</p><p>	She gathers as many nuts, and berries as she can from the bushes and trees she could find that were growing amongst the ruins of the once prosperous human city, and stuffed them all in her pockets, and the small bag she had found a few months ago while searching for scraps in another abandoned town. Once she was sure she had gathered enough food for tonight, she started to head back to crevice in the woodlands just outside of the city.</p><p>	Meanwhile, Ethan was gathering as much firewood he could carry to use as kindling for tonight's fire that would provide them with much needed warmth for the long, and cold night ahead of them. He couldn't help, but jump at every little sound he heard, or the tiniest movements he saw. He was in the right to be nervous. One of those dreaded machines can easily snatch him, and probably kill him if he wasn't careful. </p><p>	Hopefully, at least today, they would be free, but tomorrow was never guaranteed. He could not take his freedom for granted. Once he had gathered enough wood for the fire, he carried it back to the crevice, constantly looking over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. He didn't want to risk leading one of the patrol's from one of the neighboring districts right to their camp for the night.</p><p>	When he arrived, Alison was already gathering bedding supplies. The moss would be much better to lay down on than the hard, and cold rock. He sets the kindling down in front of the entrance of the crevice. Alison stopped, and looked at the kindling. She knew it was risky to start a fire to begin with, but, she had an idea.</p><p>	"We can't have the fire outside out in the open. It would give us away, but we can set a couple of small fires inside the crack to warm the rock up to help keep us warm throughout the night. We go in once the sun sets. It would be nice, and warm enough to et the moss down after we extinguish the fire." Alison looked over at Ethan. Ethan quickly nodded. They relied upon each other to keep their freedom, and stay hidden. If they're lucky, they could be free forever, but sadly, all good things must come to an end.</p><p>	"Good idea. Can you help me start a couple of small fires then?" Ethan raised an eyebrow at her. Alison smiled, and nodded.</p><p>	"Duh, why wouldn't I help you?" Alison rolled her eyes before helping Ethan set the kindling into two nice small piles before picking up two rocks, and striking them together to create sparks. It took a few tries, but once the wood started to smoke, and smolder, both Ethan, and Alison worked together to feed the flames until two nice fires were burning strong.</p><p>	They hid in the thick underbrush, occasionally leaving their hiding spot to feed the flames, until the sun had set. They quickly extinguished the flames, and swept the ash from the floor of the base of the rock before arranging the moss to their liking. Once that was done, they climbed into the crevice, and laid down. It was nice, and warm, just as how Alison predicted. It wasn't the most comfortable surface to lay on, but at least they had shelter for the night. They closed their eyes, and slowly fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A brief warning of a bit of violence, and abuse. I have warned in the tags that this fic is a dark one, possibly the darkest one I've ever written to date. If this is not your cup of tea, then please go back now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Ethan, and Alison woke up with a start as they heard a dog whimpering and scratching at the rock before barking excitedly. Before either of them could respond, a huge arm, most likely from an engine, or freight truck, swiftly grabbed Ethan by the leg, and dragged him out into the open within the blink of an eye. Alison could hear Ethan screaming, and others laughing. Her worst fears were confirmed. A patrol had found them.</p><p>	Alison yelped as the dog, a German Shepherd, stuck it's head into the crevice, and barked incessantly, alerting the patrol she was still inside. She quickly scooted to the far back of the crevice, where the patrol couldn't reach her. She cowered, and screamed as the rock above her cracked after it received a powerful blow form one of the members of the patrol.</p><p>	The dog yipped as it was pulled back by another member of the patrol, still trying to get to her. Alison had a choice, either make a run for it, and risk getting caught, or stay there, and risk having the rock cave in above her, and crush her. She took her chances, and bolted out form the crevice, only to be grabbed by the back of her shirt in a vice grip by one of the members of the patrol. She choked a bit as she was lifted off the ground with ease before she came face to face with one of the member of the patrol, a money truck with a smug smirk on his face.</p><p>	"Where do you think you are going, little human?" The money truck chuckled softly. He was <em>huge</em> compared to her. She had never felt so tiny before. Alison whimpered softly, and looked at each member of the patrol. There was what looked like a dynamite truck, obviously female, with long hair stylized to a Mohawk, and who had a hold of Ethan by his hair. </p><p>	An armaments truck was with them, wearing dark sunglasses, and holding the German Shepherds back. His expression appeared cold, showing no emotion whatsoever. He quickly, but gently tugged at the leashes that restrained the two dogs, and the two animals immediately grew quiet, still wagging their tails. He was armed with a hunting rifle, and a pistol, the fate of the two children were in his hands. For a brief moment, his expression seemed to soften before steeling up again, and going back to his emotionless expression.</p><p>	"What do you think we should do with them, Krupp?" The money truck looked back at the armaments truck. Krupp was silent for a few moments, and opened his mouth to speak, but the dynamite truck seemed to had made the decision long before him.</p><p>	"Let's squish them!" The dynamite truck's expression turned into a sickening smile as he yanked Ethan's hair, not hard enough to break his neck, but enough for him to feel the pain. Ethan screamed in agony, and tried to force the dynamite truck to release him.</p><p>	"Stop! He didn't do anything wrong!" Alison cried out as best she could. The dynamite truck smirked. Alison could see something dark dwelling deep within her eyes. The dynamite truck smirks.</p><p>	"Or what, you pathetic little parasite? You humans have no power her anymore. You are obsolete." The dynamite truck let out a deep, and guttural growl that most certainly didn't sound human.  Alison shark tenfold in the inside.  The stories her grandparents told her about the machines being so gentle, and sweet seemed to be nothing more than a myth.</p><p>	"Joule, that's enough. We will take them to Electra. He will decide what to do with them." Krupp finally spoke up in an indifferent voice that was cold as his expression. Joule let out a growl, though much softer this time.</p><p>	"Fine.." Joule rolled her eyes, and yanked Ethan's hair, forcing him to stand up. She snarled, showing off her long canines. "Get up you little brat!" She snapped.</p><p>	Immediately, Ethan yelped, and stood up. The money truck set Alison down, but grabbed her by the neck in a vice grip. If she tried to run, he would most certainly break her neck with just a quick jerk. The money truck tightened his grip a bit, and pushed her forward, almost forcing her down onto the ground.</p><p>	"Come on! Move it!" The money truck snaps. He didn't seem to be as aggressive as Joule, but it would be best not to anger him. Alison quickly complied and walked with them, struggling to keep up with the money truck.</p><p>	Ethan was scrambling to keep up with Joule, every time he lagged behind her, she would give his hair a quick yank, forcing him to yelp, and speed up a bit. Neither of them knew where the patrol could possibly be taking them.</p><p>	They walked for hours through the ruins, and over forest trails, forcing the patrol to walk on their toe stops, and slowing them down a bit, much to the relief of the two children. Ethan was stumbling along at this point, on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. Alison tripped, and nearly collapsed on the spot. It seemed that the only thing holding her up was Purse. Purse quickly pulled her back up. Krupp sighed, ad shook his head before bringing the patrol to a complete stop.</p><p>	"Take the dogs, Purse. I will  take care of her from here." Krupp held out the leashes that were restraining the two dogs. The two German Shepherds looked up at Purse, and wagged their tails.</p><p>	Purse shrugged, and shoved Alison over to Krupp as he grabbed onto the leashes. Alison fell at the wheels of the armaments truck. Krupp sighed before ever so gently picking Alison up, and easily slinging her over his shoulder, as if she were a sack. She was taken by surprise at first at the sudden increase in height. She looked around. She was pretty high off of the ground. Joule looked at him in distaste.</p><p>	"We are not to spoil the slaves, Krupp. They need to fear us, not love us." Joule growled softly. Krupp's eye roll was concealed behind his sunglasses. </p><p>	"I know. I know, but these humans are just children. They probably won't make it if we force them to keep walking like this. Carrying them is faster anyway." Krupp's cold glare was concealed behind his sunglasses as he stared her down, challenging her. </p><p>	Joule sighed, she knew it wasn't a good idea to fight with Krupp. "Fine.. Come on, <em>human</em>." Joule grumbled before lifting Ethan up, and slinging him over her shoulder with ease. That being done, the patrol resumed their journey to wherever they were taking the two children to.</p><p>	It wasn't long before Alison started to nod off, trying not to fall asleep on Krupp's hard shoulder. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Krupp whispering to her in a very soft, and gentle tone of voice, much different than the voice she had heard before.</p><p>	"Not much longer now, little one. We are almost there." Krupp whispered softly. Almost immediately, Alison fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a bit long, and I don't think there is much of a warning needed here. Anyway, on with the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later, Alison jumped awake as Krupp gently shook her awake.</p><p>"Wake up, little one. We are almost there." Krupp gently whispered softly. Alison yawned, and looked around. She looked over her shoulder, and she felt sick to her stomach. There was a large steel, or maybe chrome, wall that seemed to go for miles surrounding a huge area. She shrank a little bit on the inside as Krupp carried her through the guarded steel gates. The guards gave her a look that made her shudder. It just wasn't natural to have such a look in their eyes, as if she were a mouse roaming in front of two starved cats.</p><p>Krupp seemed to sense her distress, and gently patted her back to reassure her the best he could. It helped her relax a little bit, but it didn't help much as they headed deeper into the city. Everything looked like it was made of either steel or chrome, almost futuristic in a sense.</p><p>Her heart sank when she saw the horrid condition the slave were in. They were all emaciated, and had a look of terror in their eyes, more specifically, when Joule passed by them. Some even cowered before her, while others scrambled away from her as best they could. The slaves seemed to freeze when they laid their eyes on Alison, and Ethan. The look in their eyes told Alison everything. It was the end of the line.</p><p>Meanwhile, Electra was sound asleep in his suite in his fortress in the very center of the district. He jumped awake as he rather rudely awakened by Wrench, his repair truck. Electra sighed before slowly sitting up, and rubbing his eyes. Wrench immediately stood strong, and saluted him, more out of respect for his position as ruler of the Storm District.</p><p>"What is it? It better be important.." Electra grumbled softly before yawning, and stretching. What could possibly be so important for his slumber to be disturbed at such a late hour?</p><p>"Master, the patrol has returned." Wrench scowled when she saw the large engine groan, and flop back into the bed.</p><p>"Is that why you really woke me up?" Electra groaned. Wrench rolled her eyes.</p><p>"They found two humans, and would like for you to examine them to see if you will take them." Wrench literally only had a second to scramble out of the way as Electra shot out of bed, and quickly made himself presentable before heading out into the main hall to meet the patrol.</p><p>..</p><p>Alison to Krupp as he gently placed her on the marble floor next to her brother. She looked at Ethan. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He was most likely either too afraid to fall asleep on Joule's shoulder, or Joule simply wouldn't let him fall asleep.</p><p>They both looked up as the repair truck entered the room, and stood strong next to the elaborate throne. She folded her hands behind her back, and cleared her throat. The whole fortress seemed to fall silent at the sound. It was clear that she had a high position in the court.</p><p>"Behold! You're might liege, Electra, Ruler of the Storm District!" Wrench calls out, and as if on cue, a large brightly colored electric engine slinks into the room before sitting on his throne. The entire patrol, except for Krupp, bowed before him. Krupp gave Electra a quick salute. Wrench took the two dogs before unleashing them. The dogs immediately sat at either side of Electra, as if to guard the throne. Electra scowls when he saw the two children.</p><p>"I was expecting adult humans, not mere <em>children</em>." Electra glared at the two children, who were practically cowering before him. He hinted a smirk, and leaned back in his throne before waving his hand to Purse.</p><p>"I have no use for them because they are too small, and weak to work. Sell them to Greaseball in the Shadow District." Electra smiles as Purse bowed, and grabbed a hold of the two children. Wrench looked at Electra in sheer horror.</p><p>"Electra! These two are just children! You know what Greaseball will do to them once he sees them! At least let them work in the castle!" Wrench gave Electra pleading look. They both knew what would happen to the two children if Greaseball ever got a hold of them.</p><p>Electra was silent for a moment. Wrench did have a point. It would be better off to keep them here, so they can at least have a chance(i) at survival, rather than Greaseball... no.. He didn't want to think about it.</p><p>Electra shook his head, and sighed. "Fine. They can stay here in the fortress, but the moment they make a mistake, I'm selling them to the Shadow District. Purse! Release the two children!"</p><p>Purse looked at him as if he had gone mad before pushing the two children onto the floor, forcing them to fall forwards before the engine. Electra stood up, and held Ethan's chin up with a finger. Ethan was trembling in sheer terror at the huge engine. Electra wiped his hand on a handkerchief he had placed on one of the arms of this throne.</p><p>"Wrench! Examine them, clean them, and care for any injuries they may have. I can't have filthy slaves roaming <em>my</em> fortress! Disgusting little parasites... Joule! Take back your post monitoring the slaves building the stature of me in the town square." Electra most certainly wasn't the humble kind. It was clear that he wanted his district to be made in his image. Both Wrench, and Joule bowed their heads.</p><p>"Yes, master, of course." Wrench approached the two children as Joule turned around, and headed out the large doors to return to her post to monitor the slaves.</p><p>Wrench immediately grabbed onto the two children's shoulders, and practically dragged them out of the fortress, and into the city. Ethan whimpered softly. Wrench wasn't as intimidating at the armaments truck, nor the dynamite truck, but it would be best not to anger her. She led them to the town square, where hundreds of slaves were working, or struggled to at least, on a statue made of either chrome or steel of none other than Electra. The statue towered over the buildings. It was obvious he wanted it to be seen near and far. He wanted to strike awe in other's hearts at his power.</p><p>Once Wrench entered the clinic with them, she quickly closed the blinds on the windows, and sighed. She looks at the two children. Her gaze is soft compared to her hard, and cold gaze earlier.</p><p>"Joule didn't hurt you did she?" Wrench asked them before carefully looking them over, and giving them a thorough examination. The two children were mostly unharmed, besides the abrasions on their knees, and elbows from being pushed into the floor.</p><p>"S-She p-pulled my hair a lot.." Ethan stammered softly. Wrench sighs, and shakes her head at his reply.</p><p>"Why am I not surprised?" Wrench asked herself before tending to the two children's wounds before removing a tile from the floor, revealing a stache of nonperishable food, and snacks. Wrench gently handed them some snack cakes, which the two children wolfed down in no time at all. This was the first time in months since they had a decent meal.</p><p>"Volta, and I have been working on this secret stache of food for a while now for the slaves. If you ever need anything, you let me, Volta, or Krupp know. We can get it for you, okay?" Wrench hinted a smile. The two children nodded, and looked up at her. Wrench towered over them. They had never felt so tiny before.</p><p>"W-What's your name?" Ethan stammered. Alison was honestly surprised Ethan had started to open up to Wrench, especially with how Joule treated him the whole trip to here. Well, at least they found someone who they can trust in this forsaken place. The repair truck bowed before them.</p><p>"I am Wrench, Electra's repair truck." Wrench stood up. "If you ever get hurt or fall ill, let me know, and I will help you much as I can." She knew it was only a matter of time before Joule got her hands on them. All Wrench could do was pray to the Starlight Express itself to keep them safe.</p><p>"I'm Ethan, and that's my sister, Alison." Ethan pointed to his sister, and hinted a smile. "Thank you for helping us get a better place to stay in."</p><p>Somehow, Ethan had taken a liking to Wrench rather quickly. Thankfully, she wasn't like the others. She actually wanted to help them, and at least make things a little easier for them. Wrench sighed, and shook her head.</p><p>"I could not stand idle, and let you two be sent off to Greaseball in the Shadow District. He's much worse than Electra." Wrench gently handed them a clean pair of clothes she had hidden in the drawer of her desk.</p><p>"Who's Greaseball?" Ethan asked as he took his clean pair of clothes. Wrench cringed at the mention of the name. Whoever this <em>Greaseball</em> was, he clearly wasn't very pleasant to be around.</p><p>"He's the Ruler of the Shadow District. We have an alliance with him. He.. has an unusual taste in fuel, but that is where me, Krupp, and Volta come in. We will do our best to make sure you will be safe here, okay?" Wrench looked at the two children. The two children nodded. She led them to the washroom, and turned on the warm water for them before heading out of the room to let them shower. It was obvious Electra wasn't going to allow a filthy slave work in his fortress, let alone two.</p><p>Once the two children were clean, and had changed their clothes, Wrench made sure to give them snacks to eat while they were to work in the castle. If those two children ever made a mistake, they would be either beaten by Joule, or Electra, or would be sold to Greaseball. Wrench, Volta, and Krupp were willing to do anything to keep the latter from happening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the long wait! The next chapter will be much longer, I promise! Anyway, on with the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Ethan, and Alison were clean, Wrench lead them out of her clinic, and around the city towards the children's' bunker. Volta was already there passing out sweets to the children, which didn't surprise Wrench one bit. The two of them were actively working together behind Electra's back to make the slaves feel at least a little but more welcome, or offer what comfort to the slaves they could.</p><p>Ethan, and Alison clung to Wrench's side, afraid Volta was more like Joule, and not as friendly as the repair truck. Wrench looked down at the two children, and smiled gently, trying to not to scare the two children on accident.</p><p>"It's okay little ones. Volta is harmless like me. She, and I replenish the secret stache of food in my clinic if any of the slaves need it. If you ever need anything to eat, let us know, and we can get it for you, okay?" Wrench's gaze was warm, and loving. She truly cared for each, and tried to make sure every individual slave was taken care of, or at least most of them.</p><p>Ethan, and Alison weren't so sure about the freezer truck. The two components treated them completely differently than the patrol did, asides from Krupp. Ethan looked up at Wrench as if to ask her if it was okay to join the other children with Volta. Wrench chuckled softly, and nodded in approval. Ethan hinted a tiny smile, and raced to join the other children. Alison simply clung to Wrench, unsure if she could trust any of the components other than Wrench at this point.</p><p>"You need to eat, and regain your strength, little one." Wrench gently laid a hand on Alison's shoulder. Alison instinctively flinched from the feeling of the repair truck's huge hand gently resting on her shoulder before looking up at Wrench. Wrench nodded in the direction of the children to tell her she should go join the children, and Volta. Alison shifted her feet nervously. She just didn't exactly trust the freezer truck just yet.</p><p>"I-I'm not a big sweets eater.." Alison stammered. She was probably looking like a nervous rabbit surrounded by half-starved wolves right now. Wrench chuckled softly.</p><p>"That's not what I saw when I gave you some of the sweets in the hidden stache in my clinic. You might want to find your brother before he gets lost in the crowd." Wrench could see the nervousness in the child's eyes. Perhaps using her brother as a means of coaxing could help a little bit. Besides, it would be good for the child to socialize, and meet new friends.</p><p>Alison was reluctant at first, but then nodded, and weaved her way through the crowd of children gathered around Volta.</p><p>"Ethan! Ethan! Where are you?" Alison called out into the crowd. She felt a wave of relief as she saw Ethan weave his way through the crowd with her, with a sweet treat in hand, and smiling.</p><p>"I'm right here! She's really nice, Alison! I got you one too!" Ethan held out a pastry to her, smiling wide. Alison reluctantly took the treat from him before taking a bite out of it. It was delicious. When she was done, she licked the frosting from her fingers.</p><p>Both Volta, and Wrench freeze, as if they heard something. They both sniff the air, and hurriedly packed up the sweets before hiding them in a secret compartment of the bunker's outer walls. They must have thought of everything to avoid getting caught.</p><p>By the time Ethan had finished eating his own sweet treat, Electra approached the crowd, surrounded by heavily armed guards, one of which was a rather familiar armaments truck. Electra frowned at the sight of the crowd of children, and Alison held Ethan close protectively.</p><p>"Just what is going on here?" Electra narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms. Alison looked at Wrench, and Volta, who both seemed perfectly calm about the situation. This must have had happened more than once.</p><p>"I was helping Wrench in making sure all of the slaves were in excellent condition for work, master." Volta was quick to speak up. Wrench nodded. This must be their little ruse, their little lie.</p><p>"Yes, Electra. I needed assistance in the routine wellness check of the slaves, and Volta volunteered to assist me. They are all fit to work." Wrench hinted a smile. Electra nodded in approval.</p><p>"Good. You two," Electra pointed at Ethan, and Alison, "follow me." He gestured for the two children to follow him into the fortress. The two children were quick to obey, not wanting to test Electra's patience.</p><p>"Sire, may I suggest a better option?" Wrench raised an eyebrow at the electric engine. Electra was silent for a few moments before sighing.</p><p>"Alright. What is it?" Electra seemed to be running out of patience already at this point, but he was open for Wrench's suggestion. Wrench gestured to herself, and Volta.</p><p>"We can escort the two children to the fortress. It would be less thing for you to worry about. Besides, you have much more important duties than to look after mere children." Wrench gestured to Ethan, and Alison. Electra was silent for a few moments before shrugging.</p><p>"Very well, if they step out of line, you know what to do." Electra glared at the two children before shoving towards Wrench's direction, making the two children stumble, and almost fall.</p><p>"Yes, Sire. We know what would have to be done if that occurs." Wrench bowed her head. Electra nodded.</p><p>"Good. Now if you excuse me, I will be at the fortress waiting for you." Electra turned, and left for his fortress with his guards surrounding him. Wrench sighed, and shook her head. Volta gently grabbed Ethan, and Alison by the hand.</p><p>"We have to hurry. We don't want to keep Electra waiting." Volta gently led them through the city alongside Wrench. Ethan kept a hold of Volta's hand, not wanting to leave the safety of the freezer truck's side at all. Alison was sticking rather close to Wrench, finding safety, and comfort in the repair truck's presence.</p><p>Just as they were passing the statue of Electra in the town square, one of the slaves working on the statue collapsed from exhaustion. Joule snarled from her post, and stormed down the ramp before</p><p>"Get up!" Joule growled the command between gritted teeth. The slave struggled to stand up, but simply didn't have the strength to stand up. Joule snarled, and gave the human a sharp kick to the ribs, making the slave cry out in pain.</p><p>"When I say get up, you get up..." Joule's golden eyes were smoldering with rage as she grabbed the slave by the throat, and lifted them off the ground to her eye level. The human sputtered, and coughed as they dangled helplessly in the dynamite truck's vice grip.</p><p>Both Wrench, and Volta knew what was going to happen next. They both quickly made Ethan, and Alison look away. They didn't want the two children to see this. Wrench would have helped the human in Joule's grasp, but these two children needed her more. She had to sacrifice one of the adult slaves to save two children slaves. She heard a sickening crack as Joule broke the human's neck like a twig, killing the human instantly.</p><p>Alison buried her face into Wrench's side to hide her tears of terror. This place was Hell on Earth. There was something deep in the dynamite truck that relished the kill, savored every moment of it. Alison peeked to check on her brother. Ethan was softly sobbing against Volta's side as Volta did her best to console him. Alison dared to look behind her just in time to see the dynamite truck drag the corpse out of sight. She did not want to know what the dynamite truck would do to the corpse after that. It was as if the slaves were nothing but mere rabbits, or cattle, and the machines here were half-starved wolves, eager to rip into their prey. Whatever monstrosity that was dwelling in the dynamite truck had been sated, at least for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is a bit long, just a heads up. Manchester properly belongs to a Discord friend of mine that goes by the name of Mad James. Anyway, on with the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is a bit long, just a heads up. Manchester properly belongs to a Discord friend of mine that goes by the name of Mad James. Anyway, on with the story!</p>
<p>Electra was impatiently sitting on his throne, his fingers tapping the armrests of his throne as he taps his wheels on the floor. His patience was wearing <em>very</em> thin at this point. He stood up as he finally Wrench, and Volta enter the room with the two human children in tow. He crossed his arms, and scowled at them.</p>
<p>"What took you two so long to bring these humans here? I was considering sending Krupp after you two." Electra held back a growl from deep within his chest. Wrench was quick to give him an excuse, no surprise there.</p>
<p>"Sire, Joule just killed a slave that refused to stand up. I forced the two to watch, and witness what happens if they dare to disobey." the repair truck was obviously lying, but Electra seemed to buy it. As long her excuses worked, she had nothing to worry about. Electra was silent for a few moments.</p>
<p>"So, they know what will happen if they dare to disobey any orders?" Electra raised an eyebrow at Wrench. Wrench nodded.</p>
<p>"Yes, sire." Wrench replied. Electra hinted a smirk before looking over the two children. They were too small to do any heavy work around the fortress, but they could clean up the place a bit, and do other small tasks around the fortress. As long as they were obedient, he had no reason to harm them in the first place.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Alison was responsible for cleaning the different rooms of the fortress, including Electra's personal suite. Whereas Ethan, was mostly around Electra most of the day, mostly bringing things to him, like food, and his personal hand held mirror to admire his own reflection.</p>
<p>Alison was worried sick about her brother. Ethan was a nervous wreck when he was separated from her. She could only imagine just how Ethan was feeling right now being forced to obey, and stand next to such a huge, and powerful engine such as Electra. Thankfully, she wasn't constantly having rolling stock breathing down her neck, but she was still monitored from a distance by the guards scattered around the fortress. They all looked eager to tear into her like a pack of half-starved wolves staring down a helpless rabbit. She only felt a bit of relief if Wrench, or Volta were nearby. She knew the two components were making sure none of the guards tried anything funny with her, and her brother.</p>
<p>Alison gasped, and flinched as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, and whipped around to see whoever was behind her, expecting to see a guard, only to see Volta quickly pulling her hand back from the child's shoulder. Volta gave her a gentle reassuring smile.</p>
<p>"I know you're worried about Ethan. I tried to convince him to keep you two together, but he claims to already have an idea in mind. He wants you two to be kept in the cellar... meaning he may be wanting to sell you two together to someone else. He's been hinting he wants to sell you to an old friend. Until then, just.. obey any orders given to you." Volta knew who Electra was planning to sell the two children to was their ticket to a better place, at least in the Storm District. As long as the two children weren't being sold to Greaseball, or CB, she was sure the children would be safe.</p>
<p>"Who is he going to sell us to?" Alison raised an eyebrow at Volta. Volta was silent for a few moments.</p>
<p>"I am afraid I can't say. Electra has told me not to tell you two, but I can tell you two that you will be sold together." Volta replied. She could see the worried look in Alison's eyes. She knew the two children were scared here, especially after encountering her younger sister, Joule. It hurt her to see Joule turn into a monster over the years. She had become unable to separate herself from the beast.</p>
<p>Alison felt a knot form in her stomach. She had no idea what this potential buyer had in store for them. She knew Electra would likely try to get rid of them one way or another. The thought of being sold as no more than property made her feel sick. They were insignificant, easily expendable. Electra could probably care less if Joule had killed them when they were first found by the patrol. She hoped it wasn't true, but she didn't want her brother to be stuck in this Hellhole with her. They needed to get out of here. Ethan was terrified enough already. He didn't need any more terrible, awful things to happen to him, especially knowing Joule would happily rip him apart at the slightest provocation. They needed to leave this place.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Ethan couldn't help, but feel safer with Wrench close by as he stood next to Electra, who was sitting on his throne, awaiting orders from the electric engine. Krupp, the armaments truck, was surprisingly kind to him whenever he was alone, and getting whatever Electra commanded him to get for him. At least the child found someone else he can trust here. He grew nervous every time he saw Joule, but felt relief the moment Krupp placed himself between him, and Joule. Ethan knew Krupp would protect from the monstrous dynamite truck.</p>
<p>Ethan never realized how much he depended on Alison for help until he was separated from her, and forced to work for Electra. He was a nervous wreck without her. He felt even the slightest slip up would cost him his life if the electric engine ever became angry at him for who knew what. He was thankful for what little food he was given to eat, barely fed enough to keep him able to work, barely enough to keep a slave alive. Thankfully, Wrench would sneak some extra food to him whenever Electra wasn't around. At least not all of the rolling stock were terrible monsters here.</p>
<p>By the end of the day, Ethan was on the verge of collapsing, exhausted from running around the huge fortress all day. It was as if Electra was torturing him without lifting a single finger. Electra sent a guard to escort the child to cellar to sleep in. Ethan couldn't help, but feel a sense of dread. From what he had seen, the slaves slept in bunkers, why would Electra want him to sleep in the cellar then?</p>
<p>The guard shoved Ethan down the stairs, where he fell down onto the cold, and unforgiving stone floor. The guard laughed as he slammed the door shut behind the child. Ethan slowly stood up, grimacing in pain from the hard fall. He froze, and his blood ran cold when he heard an all too familiar voice.</p>
<p>"Well well well... look what the cat dragged in.." Joule chuckled softly, and smiled a wolfish grin, showing off her long, and sharp canines. Ethan gasped, and backed away from her, tears of utter fear started to form in his eyes.</p>
<p>"W-What do you want from me?" Ethan whimpered softly. Joule grabbed him by the throat, and pinned him against the wall. Ethan coughed, and sputtered as he tried to break free of her vice grip. It was enough to hold him in place, but not enough to choke him too much.</p>
<p>Joule could feel Ethan's pulse racing under her fingers. He would bleed like a stuck pig if she sank her teeth into his trachea. Ethan looked in the far corner when he heard chain rattling, and saw Alison, his sister, trying to run to him, but the chains around her neck, ankles, and wrists were holding her back.</p>
<p>"Don't hurt him! He's done nothing wrong!" Alison cried out. Joule froze, and whipped around to see Alison before her expression turned into a sick, and twisted smirk.</p>
<p>"You still don't understand it, do you? We are superior to you pathetic little parasites! You are obsolete. We are all the more powerful, faster, stronger... We kill where we wish, when we wish..." Joule let out a dark chuckle as she tightened her grip around Ethan's throat, and her pupils almost became cat like in appearance.</p>
<p>Alison was scrambling to come up with a way to save here brother, but the only thing she could do was scream. The moment her scream was heard, Krupp came racing down the stairs on his toe stops, and froze when he saw Joule holding Ethan by the throat.</p>
<p>Krupp let out a snarl, and rammed into Joule, forcing her to release Ethan, and making her fall onto the hard stone floor with a <em>thud</em>. Joule scrambled to stand up before growling deep in her chest, and baring her canines. Krupp only returned the response.</p>
<p>"I know that you've lost control of your blood lust, Joule, but killing children?! You have gone too far!" Krupp snarled, and tensed his muscles, as if he were ready to attack, and protect the two children from Joule.</p>
<p>"I kill what I want, when I want, and nothing is going to stop me!" Joule raised her first to give Ethan a powerful killing blow to the head, but Krupp quickly grabbed her by the arm, and threw her aside, forcing her to slam into the wall. Alison could feel the power of the impact. Krupp was by far one of the most powerful of the components. Joule snarled, and reached for Alison, only for Krupp to punch her in the side of the face. Joule let out a deafening inhuman screech before lunging for Krupp. Krupp threw her against the wall, and punched her in the side of the head, immediately knocking out the dynamite truck. Krupp immediately turned his attention to the two children just as Wrench raced down the stairs on her toe stops.</p>
<p>"What happened? I heard one of the kids screaming, and came as fast as I could." Wrench looked at Joule, who slumped against the wall, and then at the two children, whose eyes were wide with fear. That was when she understood what had happened.</p>
<p>"Joule tried to kill them both. I stopped her before she could do any real damage to them." Krupp nodded towards Joule. Wrench nodded, and immediately looked the two children over for any injuries. Ethan received the worst of it. There were marks on his throat where Joule had gotten a hold of him, and almost strangled him, and a slight abrasion on the side of his head from being pushed down the stairs by the guard. She gently patched him up, as Krupp unlocked, and removed the chains from Alison.</p>
<p>"There. If you need us, just raise the alarm. We'll rush over to help you when we can. Don't worry about Joule either. We'll take care of her." Krupp picked up Joule, and slung her over his shoulder as if she were a sack. This would most definitely require some explaining to Electra. He was sure neither of them would hear the end of it, especially knowing who the two children were going to be sold to. Alison nodded.</p>
<p>"We will. Thank you, Krupp. Thank you, Wrench." Alison truly felt grateful Krupp was able to reach them in time. Who knew what would have happened if he hadn't been able to stop Joule in time. Krupp nodded in acknowledgement.</p>
<p>"You're welcome. We will be in our respective suites, if you need us." Krupp headed up the stairs, with Wrench following close behind. Only a few minutes later, two guards opened the cellar door, and shoved another human down the stairs, but this one was able to catch himself before tumbling down the stairs.</p>
<p>"Get in there you little brat!" one of the guards barked a laugh before slamming the door shut. This human was only a teenager by the looks of it. The human trudged down the stairs, clearly exhausted as they were. He slumped against the wall, and sat down on the cold stone floor. He lifted his gaze to Ethan, and Alison before narrowing his eyes.</p>
<p>"Since when did you two get here? I don't remember seeing you in the bunkers." the teenager frowned. He didn't exactly sound like the friendly type, but then again, who knew what Hell this teenager went through today.</p>
<p>"We were captured by a patrol really early in the morning. They dragged us back here.." Ethan looked down at the floor. He was not ready to face whatever Hell was in store for them tomorrow. All he could hope for was for Joule not try to kill him, and his sister again.</p>
<p>"This place is Hell on Earth.. take it from me." the teenager lifted up the back of his shirt, revealing numerous scars where had been whipped, and beaten. He pulled his shirt back down, and leaned back against the wall, grimacing in pain as his still sensitive scars were pushed against the wall.</p>
<p>"Who are you, and how long have you been here?" Alison raised an eyebrow at the teenager. The teenager shrugged.</p>
<p>"I'm Evan. I've been here for as long as I can remember. I can't even remember what it was like past these walls of this prison. I do have a plan to get out of here, but I haven't put it to action yet." Evan sighed. Alison froze. This was it. This was their ticket out of here. They could leave this Hell hole for good.</p>
<p>"Really?" Ethan seemed to perk up almost immediately. Evan nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah, there's a tunnel at the far back of the fortress where goods come in and out from all the time. If we can escape through that, it would take us straight to the forest surrounding the city. We can run for the hills from there." Evan shifted a little bit, trying to get a little bit more comfortable by removing some of the pressure off his scars. Alison wanted to get Ethan out of here, and this was their chance, but how can she trust someone she just met? Well, it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. It was either make a break for it, or become slaves for as long as they lived. It was an obvious choice.</p>
<p>"Alright. We'll go with you. When do we start getting out of here?" Alison raised an eyebrow at Evan. Evan slowly stood up.</p>
<p>"In about five minutes, or so. The guards switch for the next shift. We literally only have ten to fifteen minutes to get to the tunnel before the next shift is settled in, and ready, so we have to be fast." Evan headed up the stairs, and listened closely at the door. The chatter of the two guards at the door went silent after a few minutes, signaling they had left their post for the next shift to take over. He looked back at Ethan, and Alison.</p>
<p>"Come on! We don't have much time!" Evan whispered. Immediately, Ethan, and Alison stood up, and joined his side. They couldn't believe they were actually getting out of here, on their first day here nonetheless.</p>
<p>Evan quietly opened the door, and checked to make sure the guards were gone. The guards were nowhere in sight. He gestured for the two children to follow them as he headed out into the halls, with the two children following close behind him. He stopped, and pressed his back against the wall as they came close to a corner, grimacing a bit as he felt pain in his back from the scars being pushed against the wall. The two children quickly followed suit.</p>
<p>They all froze as they heard a guard get close to them, presumably to grab his weapon before leaving to let the next shift to take over. Alison's heart skipped a beat as the guard stopped just around the corner before the guard sniffed the air. The guard would surely have picked up their scent. She braced for the worst as she heard the guard get closer to them.</p>
<p>"Oi! Hurry up! Let's get to the tavern before it closes!" a voice calls out further away, presumably another guard. The other guard stopped, and turned around to look at the other guard before grabbing his weapon, and rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"Yeah! Yeah! Just give me a minute!" the guard looked back at the corner, towards where the humans were hiding before leaving his post with the other guard. All three of them breathed a sigh of relief before making sure the coast was clear, and gesturing for the two children to follow him. Together, they quickly, and quietly, made their way through the maze of the fortress until they finally reached the guard booth in front of the tunnel. Evan stopped, and ducked out of sight of the guard, and the two children followed suit. He looked back at Ethan, and Alison.</p>
<p>"That tunnel is almost a mile long. We need to be quick before the next train comes through to drop off, or pick up goods to, and from the fortress." Evan whispered softly, and started to lead them towards the tunnel. They all froze as they heard a voice come over the radio, a voice Evan knew all too well.</p>
<p>"This B&amp;M requesting access to Fort Fulgur." a voice called out from the radio. The guard was quick to grab his headset before replying to whoever was talking with him on the radio.</p>
<p>"Roger that four ten, what's your load?" the guard raised an eyebrow before checking his log book for the records of deliveries that were to be made tonight.</p>
<p>"We got five loads of rock, and four loads of coal. Is access confirmed?" the voice asked over the radio. The guard checked the log book before nodding, confirming the delivery was to come tonight.</p>
<p>"This is, dispatch. You have clearance into Fort Fulgur. Take it slow, and hold it short one, and half car lengths from platform five." the guard replied from within the booth.</p>
<p>"Thank you, dispatch. Have a nice night. This is four ten signing out." the voice replied. The guard smiled, showing off an impressive set of canines.</p>
<p>"Roger, four ten, have safe entry. This is dispatch signing out." The guard immediately started to get ready to wait to for the incoming delivery. Evan immediately turned around to the two children. They were now pressed for time. If they get caught by the guard, they would likely end up getting executed in the morning. If Manchester, the engine bringing in the load, beats them through the tunnel, they would most certainly die on impact.</p>
<p>"Listen, we're going to have to make this quick. We <em>have</em> to beat that train. The engine pulling the train is Manchester. He will literally drag us back down to this Hell hole if he sees us, and stops in time." Evan's voice was barely even a whisper. Alison looked at him as if he had gone mad.</p>
<p>"Are you insane? We can't beat the train! We would probably get hit!" Alison hissed softly. They all froze as they heard the guard stand up out of his seat. They had no choice at this point. It was either run, and risk getting killed, but possibly become free if they succeed, or get caught by the guard, and most certainly be executed by the time the sun rises tomorrow morning.</p>
<p>"Come on!" Evan hisses softly before quietly racing into the tunnel. The two children quickly raced after him. At this point, the children didn't have much of a choice. There was a chance they would be killed this way, but they also had a chance to experience freedom once more as well.</p>
<p>"Who's Manchester?" Ethan asked between breaths as he ran. Evan only glanced back at the two children before rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"He's literally the richest train in the world! He owns a mining company! You don't want to anger him trust me, that's why we need to get out of here as fast as we can!" Evan snapped. All three of them immediately went into a full blown sprint as they heard the switcher's whistle in the distance. They were exhausted from working so hard during the day, but their sheer adrenaline gave them enough energy to run through the tunnel.</p>
<p>Ethan tripped over a railroad tie, and skinned his knee on one of the ties. Alison immediately pulled him up, and pushed him forward. This wasn't the time for such mistakes. Their lives were literally on the line.</p>
<p>"Go!" Alison shouted before racing after Ethan, and Evan. She could hear Manchester's whistle getting louder by the second. He was getting even closer. All three of them could see the light at the end of the tunnel. They were so close, and so was Manchester.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Manchester was in his rolling stock form, a humble little shunter, going full speed down the hill as he closed his firebox doors. What good would it be to be such a rude guest to leave his firebox doors open? He was just about to coast into the tunnel, when he picked up three little heat signatures with his light, no doubt humans, most likely slaves making a break for it. He blasted his whistle. There was no way he would be able to stop in time as close as they were. He watched as the heat signatures darted across the rails, and towards the hills in the woodlands.</p>
<p>He immediately screeched to a stop at the platform, and transformed back into his humanoid form, spitting, and cursing. Electra, who was already waiting at the platform with Wrench and several guards on either side of him, tried to calm the switcher down enough so he could figure out what made Manchester so upset.</p>
<p>"Manchester, what has gotten into you?" Electra looked down at the little switcher in shock. Whatever it was, it was far worse than anything he had seen before. This was the most upset he had ever seen Manchester.</p>
<p>"Those little shits ran out right in front of me! I saw them run out of the tunnel, and towards the hills!" Manchester spat, his brown eyes glowed with rage. Electra was sure Manchester was about to kill anything he could get his hands on.</p>
<p>"Who?! Who ran out in front of you?!" Electra asked him. Before he could get an answer, one of the guards standing guard at the cellar raced over to them.</p>
<p>"Sire! The cellar! The slaves are gone!" the guard panted. Rage went off like a warhead in Electra's mind. Those three little brats had the nerve to escape, <em>and</em> almost get hit by Manchester, upsetting the switcher in the process.</p>
<p>He doubled over as pure agony raked through his body. His transformation had begun. He gritted his teeth as his metal frame broke, and rearranged as red, and blue spikes formed on his back as he grew in size in muscle. The fins on his back, head, and tail made themselves visible as his muscles burned, and his teeth became fangs. By the time the transformation was complete, he was powerful beast that resembled a sea serpent. He roars, and races into the tunnel as he sniffed the air, catching the scent of blood on the breeze from Ethan's injured knee before racing out into the forest.</p>
<p>Wrench quickly transformed into her beast form, a creature looking similar to a manticore before racing off after Electra. She knew him far too well. He was going to kill the two children.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Esmerelda, and Manchester belong to Mad James, a friend of mine on Discord. A brief warning of violence, and death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three humans ran as fast, and as far as their legs could carry them. Once they reached a clearing in the woodlands, Ethan felt like he couldn’t run any longer. He tripped over a tree root, and fell, but couldn’t find the strength to get back up.</p>
<p>	“Wait! Can we just.. Take a break?” Ethan panted. Evan immediately came to a stop, and rolled his eyes. He should have known better than to let the two younger children tag along. They were only slowing him down in his path to freedom. </p>
<p>“Fine.. We can set up camp for the night here, I guess.” Evan grumbled softly before looking back at the two children. Alison managed to help Ethan get back on his feet. It was obvious he wasn’t going to get very far with them tagging along. Honestly, he could care less about what happens to the two younger children at this point. Nothing was going to stop him on his path to freedom at last.</p>
<p>He sat down at the roots of a tree, and looked up at the canopy. It had been years since he was able to breathe some fresh air, and be out in the open. The forest itself was quiet, with the exception of the crickets chirping on the crisp breeze. He looked over at the two children, who were resting at the tree opposite of him. He knew what he had to do. He wasn’t about to let two children get in the way of his journey to freedom.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long at all for the children to fall asleep under the tree they were resting underneath. Evan quietly stood up, and immediately made a break for it. He could care less if the two children died out here in the wilderness. As long as he was free, he could care less about anything or anyone else in the world. The noise woke up the two children, and they looked over to see Evan racing away from them and towards the underbrush. Alison frowned before standing up, and racing after him with Ethan. </p>
<p>“Hey! What are you doing?!” She snapped. She knew she shouldn’t have trusted him. Sure, he helped them escape, but they would be left out in unfamiliar territory, and completely defenseless against any predators in the area. Evan laughed, and glanced back at them.</p>
<p>“Away from you two, losers!” Evan picked up the pace, sprinting towards the underbrush where he was sure to lose them. However, his hopes were quickly replaced with sheer horror as both him, and the two children saw a huge sky blue sea serpent like beast leap over the great log, cutting off Evan’s path of escape. The red, blue, white, and silver markings on it’s fin that ran down it’s entire length combined with the vibrant coloration, and bright eye color of the beast made it all too clear who it was. It was Electra.</p>
<p>Somehow he had managed to figure out what had happened, and where they were headed. Evan screamed, and immediately tried to turn the opposite direction, and run, only to be snatched up in the beast’s jaws, and swallowed whole in one quick gulp. Electra turned his attention towards the two children, his eyes filled with hatred, and rage. He released a great roar that shook the ground, and the trees. Ethan, and Alison were helpless against him. They knew they didn’t stand a chance against him, and running would be useless. The best they could do was brace for the inevitable end.</p>
<p>Electra bunched his muscles, and lunged for them, eager to rip the runaways apart. An unfamiliar roar caught the attention of both the two children, and Electra. A huge manticore like beast leaps out from the underbrush from behind the two children, and stood over the children, using it’s one body to shield them. </p>
<p>The two children were able to recognize the coloration of the beast. It was Wrench. She must have followed Electra here to them. Wrench growled deep in her chest, showing off huge fangs, and stood her ground against her ruler.</p>
<p>“They’re just children, Electra! They’re just scared!” Wrench snarled. Electra growled deep in his chest. It was enough to shake the ground beneath them, but even then, Wrench stood her ground, knowing Electra wouldn’t dare to attack her.</p>
<p>“I don’t care! You know runaways are to be executed on sight!” Electra snapped. Wrench bunched her muscles, ready to lunge, and attack if Electra tried to do any harm to the two children that were cowering underneath her.</p>
<p>“You’re better than this! They’ve been through enough! They’re just scared, and alone!” Wrench snarled as one last warning. She had decided if Electra even tried to lay a claw on them, she would not hesitate to attack him. Finally, Electra backed down. He growled deep in his chest in defeat.</p>
<p>“Fine! My deal with Manchester is ruined anyway.” Electra grumbled the last part as he transformed back into his humanoid form. Wrench carefully stepped back away from the children, and transformed back into her humanoid form as well. She doesn’t take her eyes off of Electra for one second.</p>
<p>Electra snarled, and grabbed Ethan, and Alison in a vice grip by the hair, and dragged them back to the fortress with Wrench trailing behind him. He was sure he could find a suitable punishment for them. The two children kicked, and screamed with all their might. They were doing everything in their power to try to not return to that Hell hole of a city.<br/>Wrench was using all her willpower to not snatch up the two children away from Electra, and to take them somewhere safe. She couldn’t betray her engine, her king. It pained her to see the two children so terrified, and to hear them screaming in pain as Electra yanked their hair if they tried to make a break for it.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>By the time they returned to the platform, Manchester was already being consoled by Volta. It was likely that his other components had also contacted Esmerelda, Manchster’s wife, and mate. She seemed to be the only one to truly calm the steamer down. Electra growled deep in his chest, and threw the two children down at Manchester’s wheels.</p>
<p>“Those little shits jumped out in front of me! Where the Hell is the third one?!” Manchester snarled, absolutely furious at the two children. Ethan, and Alison immediately clung to each other. It was probably the most they could do at the moment. They were surrounded. There was no way out this time, and Wrench, and Volta were unable to help them.</p>
<p>“I’ve already dealt with him. He won’t be a problem anymore.” Electra pins Ethan down on the floor with his skate, making the child cry out in pain. Alison couldn’t stand the sight of her brother getting hurt any longer.</p>
<p>“Stop! Please!” Alison sobbed. She couldn’t tell if she was crying from pain, or from the fact that it was likely the end of the road for them. Manchester snarled, and immediately whipped around to face her.</p>
<p>“You two don’t deserve mercy.. To think I was going to trade up this freight train for you two… and that little brat..” Manchester bares his long, and sharp canines as thick black smoke billows from his nostrils, and between his teeth. His brown eyes glowed with rage, and malice. However, after a few moments, he seems to calm, as if thinking.</p>
<p>“Although, killing you two would be the easy way out for you two…” Manchester almost smirks as if he got an idea. “Why not send them to Greaseball? I’m sure he would enjoy them..”</p>
<p>Manchester knew that diesel is likely to enjoy the two children. After all, might as well feed the diesel before heading over there for the next train to put the diesel in a better mood. Electra smirked, and grabbed Alison by the collar of her shirt before chuckling softly.</p>
<p>“Manchester, you’re a genius! Why put them up for auction when Greaseball is willing to take slaves regardless of age. It’s unlikely they would be bought by someone in an auction anyway.” He watched in satisfaction as Alison struggled to escape his vice-like grip. He knew Greaseball was practically guaranteed to take the children, regardless if he was able to see them or not. He used his computer to reach out to Purse, who was in his suite in the fortress.</p>
<p><em>Contact Greaseball, and tell him I have two slaves that he may be interested in. Tell him they are young, and that I believe he may find them to be rather delectable</em>. Electra dropped Alison onto the floor, and looked off in the direction where the entrance to the fortress through the tunnel was located. Almost immediately, he felt the familiar presence of the money truck in his computer, and in his very being.</p>
<p><em>Yes, Master. Right away. I’ll also ready a train for the Shadow District for them to be transported on</em>. Purse withdrew from the connection, presumably to do as he was told.</p>
<p>	“Electra! Manchester! You’re both better than this At least try to forgive the children! They are scared, and alone! You must understand that!” Wrench practically begged the two engines to let the two children live, and stay in the city. Manchester growls deep in his chest in agitation as he glared at her.</p>
<p>“They’re still vermin to me. Besides, both me, <em>and</em> Electra agreed to it.” Manchester scoffed, and rolled his eyes. Once he made his decision, there was no turning back. The children were doomed. Electra grabbed Ethan, and Alison before looking back at Manchester. </p>
<p>“I’ll offer you my best slaves. They will be lined up in front of the bunkers. Volta, and Wrench will make sure they will be ready to be presented.” Electra looked at the two components. Volta, and Wrench bowed before heading out for the bunkers. Wrench almost seemed reluctant to leave the two children alone with the two engines, but she had to obey Electra’s orders. She reluctantly followed Volta out of the fortress.</p>
<p>Electra dragged the two children behind him by their hair. Once again, the two children were kicking, and screaming in an effort to escape his grasp, but to no avail. He dragged them back into his throne room before slamming them down on the floor, and ordering several guards to make sure the two children wouldn’t try anything again.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, for the two children, Joule was among them. It was as if they couldn’t escape her no matter where they tried to run, or hide to. Whereas Purse escorted Manchester out of the fortress, and towards the bunkers so he could have his pick of the slaves. </p>
<p>Alison held Ethan close, not wanting to take her sight off of him, and Joule for one second. Joule smiled a wolfish grin, and leaned in close to them, baring her long, and sharp canines just inches from their faces. She lets out a dark chuckle. Alison swore she could feel the hot breath of the dynamite truck on the back of her neck.</p>
<p>“Greaseball is going to <em>love</em> you two! He’s going to rip you apart piece by piece, and it’s all because you two were foolish enough to anger Electra!” Joule laughed, and raised a hand to lay one last blow before they were to be loaded onto the freight train. Krupp was quick to respond, and immediately grabbed Joule by the arm. Joule snarled, and glared at him. Krupp only returned the cold glare behind his sunglasses.</p>
<p>“Greaseball would want them to arrive uninjured. He does not want his newest slaves to be rendered useless before they even get there.” Krupp growled softly. Joule immediately yanked her arm away, and averted her gaze. </p>
<p>Krupp wasn’t willing to tell the two children the awful fate that would await the two children in the Shadow District. It would only frighten them even more. The least he can do is to provide them with at least a little bit of comfort before they are to be loaded onto the freight train to be sent to the Shadow District. All he could do was hope Greaseball would spare the two children.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>